


Self Care 101

by lolliipxps



Series: Mutual Affections [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gil Arroyo (mention), I adore these two, Like not a relationship (yet), PROTECCCTTT, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Probably ooc, ish, so have some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: Dani is determined to make sure Malcolm is okay. Needless to say, she didn't plan on leaving when she helped him into bed.





	Self Care 101

**Author's Note:**

> Another continuation.

Dani stayed longer than she ever expected to. Perhaps she wouldn’t admit it, but she was concerned about Malcolm. Especially after the recent ordeals and his lack of sleep. Hell she’d never met anyone who slept as little as him. However, at the very least she wanted to make sure he was okay when he woke.

Sleep eventually took her too, in fact she’d be laying near the edge of his bed when it happened. Of course she was rather abruptly woken by a panicked Malcolm and she ended up on the ground beside the bed. 

“Ah shit.” She muttered as she massaged the side of her head. Though once she heard him panicking she got to her feet. No time was wasted and immediately arms were wrapped around the profiler, fingers brushing through thin strands of slick black. “Hey, stop, you’re okay. It was just a night terror, it’s not real.” Words were soft and calming. Turned out that’s exactly what he needed as the shaking died down, breathing no longer frantic. 

While malcolm wasn’t used to having company, solitude being the only constant companion, the shock of her being here didn’t matter. His mind was still reeling from the night terror. No  _ memories.  _ Fingers intertwined with the fabric of her jacket, his breath hitched. 

“I’m beginning to think they aren’t just nightmares. they feel like….” He shook his head at the notion. Better to keep thoughts to oneself. “Ah, nevermind that’s not important. What are you doing here anyway. Did you even leave?”

“Well someone had to make sure you were fine, and seeing as you weren’t exactly able to yourself.” Relief washed over Dani as Malcolm visibly relaxed,  _ finally.  _ Although, the concern for his well-being was evident. “Besides, I wanted to make sure you got some rest. I mean, I don’t even know how you can even function on the sleep you get.”

There was a gentleness that had been almost non-existent before. A byproduct of the short time they’ve known each other. However, while Malcolm could read people, wasn’t so good at human relations. At the very least he could comprehend some fondness. “You know, you sound like everyone I’ve met but I’m fine, really.”

That earned the raise of an eyebrow as Dani pulled back and crossed her arms. “You barely get a wink of sleep, you’re as thin as a twig, and you jump carelessly into danger. I don’t think you’re fine.” Perhaps he could convince himself, but he certainly couldn’t convince her. Regardless of how she initially felt about him, she gave a damn. “Speaking of looking like a twig, I’m going to fix some breakfast. What do you want?”

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. “Just go home, Dani, you’ve already been here long enough. I can take care of myself.” Apparently it seemed as though she wasn’t going to put up with any of his bullshit. The detective was already off the bed and taking choice items from the pantry.

“You know what? I think pancakes sound good. Don’t you?” Needless to say, Malcolm was perplexed. Hell, she wasn’t exactly wasting time either. Almost as if this wasn’t her first rodeo. “Looks like you don’t have any syrup but that’s okay, I can go without.”

Gradually the bindings on his wrists came off, the impact of them falling to the floor resonating throughout the room. While Malcolm was busy groaning, forcing himself to get out of bed, Dani was humming a tune softly as she cooked.

_ “A comfort zone is a beautiful place, but nothing ever grows there.”  _ Malcolm rolled his eyes at the card as he read it out. “Since when do I have the luxury of comfort?” Instantly the card was torn in half and thrown in the trash and pills were swallowed. The profiler hadn’t even sat at the bar long when a plate was put down in front of him. “I told you, I’m fine.”

“Listen to me, Bright. I’m not moving from this spot until I see you eating something. Got it?” Before another excuse could be voiced, a finger was pressed to his slips. “I mean it. Don’t make me force feed you.” 

Another, albeit lower pitched groan escaped his lips until he finally gave her what she wanted. “I take what I said back. You’re worse than everyone I’ve met.”

“Gil said you saved him from your dad, said you were the one who called the cops.” Idle chit chatter became deafening silence, Malcom’s movement stilled. The clinking from fork to plate relatively loud in comparison. “Is that what the night terror are about? Why are neglecting yourself?”

Forcing another bit down his throat, Malcolm set down his fork. “Something like that but it’s okay.” 

Suddenly a hand reached out to touch his. “Gil worries about you, don’t you see that? I worry too. That’s why I’m here now. You’re a good man, bright, but you need to learn to take better care of yourself. Until you do, I’ll just have to help.” 

A smile graced Malcolm’s features. “Something tells me I won’t be able to get rid of you so easily.”

The smile met another smile. “Not a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have growing love for these two. So I couldn't resist making this. Especially after last nights episode. <3


End file.
